


last resort

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Resort, Explicit Sexual Content, Lifeguards, M/M, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Minor Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, OT12 - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, everybody is thirsty for junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: Baekhyun gets a new coworker who turns out to be an outrageous flirt and, well, if Yixing wanted to flirt, then Baekhyun would flirt right back.Everyone knew you couldn’t out-flirt a flirt. Especially not Baekhyun.[alternatively: The Trials and Tribulations of Byun Baekhyun]





	last resort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yibaek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibaek/gifts).



> this is shameless, self-indulgent crack and I refuse to apologize for it. As cinny said, this fic is just me and my 11 self-inserts. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Baekhyun knew the moment he walked into work that he was fucked.

He vaguely remembered Luhan mentioning that he would be training someone new at work today, but through the hangover haze he was currently working with the details were fuzzy.

He shook it off very quickly, however, when he came face to face with his new co-worker.

“Hi! I’m Yixing. Luhan said someone named Baekhyun would be training me. Is that you?”

Baekhyun wordlessly pointed to his nametag attached to the front of his uniform, his name printed there in neat letters. He couldn’t yet get his mouth to form words this early in the morning, with a hangover, and faced with possibly the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.

Yixing's eyes crinkled as he smiled and, oh sweet heavens he had a dimple. “Great! It’s nice to meet you. What do I need to know?”

Baekhyun opened his mouth, coughed on his inhale, and held up one finger. “I’ll be right back. Stay here.”

And without another word he turned his back on an adorably confused Yixing and marched off to find Luhan.

 

“Luhan what the _fuck,”_ Baekhyun hissed, when he found Luhan standing at the far end of one of the pools. He'd already been by the lifeguard station where Kris had been unhelpful in his search, and Jongdae hadn’t seen him anywhere near the valet station.

It was still early morning before any of the guests were up, and Baekhyun honestly should have checked here first because it was something of a tradition to start the day at the far end of the adult pool.

“Good morning, Baekhyun, it’s nice to see you too,” Luhan greeted dryly, his eyes focused on the pool.

“Hyung, you can’t do this to me,” Baekhyun insisted. “You train him.”

“I’m your manager, Byun, I can do whatever I want.”

Baekhyun whined low under his breath and stomped his uniform white Keds against the pool deck. His response was cut off by Jongdae crashing into him.

“Did I miss it?” Jongdae panted, holding his side while he bent over to catch his breath, clearly having run over from the valet stand.

“No, you’re right on time,” said Minseok, appearing on Luhan's other side. He had a towel from the fitness center slung around his neck.

“Luhan,” Baekhyun whined, “he’s really cute. You know how I’m weak for cute boys.”

“Is he? I hadn’t noticed.” Luhan smacked Jongdae in the side excitedly. “Guys, he’s getting out.”

They all turned to face the pool, watching with hawk-like intensity as Junmyeon hoisted himself out of the pool and slicked his hair away from his face, water running down his body in streams.

“ _Damn,”_ Jongdae whispered reverently, his eyes tracking the water that pooled in Junmyeon's collarbones before spilling over to slide down the toned planes of his chest. “This sight never gets old.”

Minseok grunted, probably in agreement.

“I can’t believe he’s real,” Luhan whispered, like he did every morning. “How is he real?”

“Do you think he does it on purpose?” Baekhyun wondered as Junmyeon spotted them all and waved at them, smiling big enough to have his eyes crinkling up.

They all waved back, dazedly, like they did every morning.

“He _definitely_ does it on purpose,” Minseok confirmed.

“What are we all looking at?”

Everyone jumped slightly and turned around, and of course it was Yixing. Baekhyun sighed and gave Luhan a ‘ _do you see what I mean?'_ look. Luhan blinked at him placidly.

“You must be the new towel guy,” Jongdae said with an easy smile.

“I am. What’s going on?”

“Every morning, before the pools open to guests, Junmyeon swims laps in the pool,” Jongdae explained. “The best part of my day is watching him get out of the pool.”

“Amen,” Luhan intoned.

“He's lifeguard captain here at the resort,” Minseok supplied. “I didn’t think we would ever find someone nicer to look at than Kris, but I’ve never been gladder to be wrong.”

“Don’t you all have something to do other than oggle my lifeguards?”

They all jumped at the sound of Kris's voice and turned around.

“Nope,” Luhan said cheerfully, like the shameless creature he was. “Besides, I like to see how my fellow managers are running their areas. Gives me ideas for my own.”

Jongdae, Baekhyun noticed, was already gone.

Kris rolled his eyes. “Luhan you manage like, three people and the worst mistake you could make is running out of towels or not having Minseok in the fitness center. If I make a mistake with shifts or training, kids could drown. What ideas could you possibly get from eyeing Junmyeon like a piece of meat?”

Luhan shrugged. “I don’t know, but five more minutes of watching him should help me come up with something,” he said cheekily.

Kris scowled at them. “Get out of here. Go do your jobs.”

 

“Okay, it’s simple,” Baekhyun started, once he and Yixing were back at the towel station. “People come here for towels, you ask how many, and then I write down their name, hotel room and put wristbands on them,” he gestured to the purple bands on the counter, “while you get the towels they asked for.”

Yixing raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“And _then,”_ Baekhyun continued, “when they return them you cross off their name and count the towels, then drop them in the laundry chute.”

Yixing nodded. “Got it.”

Baekhyun bit his lip and tried not to whine out loud because Yixing had this cutely determined look on his face and Baekhyun wasn’t going to survive this. He just wasn’t.

“It can get pretty hectic at times, but now that there’s two of us it shouldn’t be too bad.”

“You did all that by yourself? Without help?” Yixing raised an eyebrow, looking impressed.

“Yeah. It was fine in the off season, but summer is coming and we’re always ridiculously busy during peak tourist months.”

“Well, it’s a good thing Luhan hired me.”

Baekhyun grabbed a loose towel, twisted it up, and then flicked it at Yixing's hip with a satisfying crack. “Don’t get cocky on your first day. You’ll jinx it.”

Yixing put a hand on his hip, mouth slack in a surprised expression. “Did you really just—”

“Oh, I most certainly did.” Baekhyun primly rolled the towel back up and set it on the shelf. “Don’t think that cute smile is going to get you out of trouble, either. It won’t work on me.”

“You think I’m cute?”

Baekhyun didn’t need to turn around to know that Yixing was smirking at him. If this was any indication as to what it was going to be like working with Yixing, Baekhyun was well and truly _fucked._

 

It only got worse, over the next week.

It began innocently enough, as things of that nature tended to. At first it was things easily dismissed, like Yixing brushing his arm as he passed by to grab towels, or his fingers brushing Baekhyun’s as he handed him the clipboard with the list of names. It was so casual that Baekhyun didn’t even _notice_ until Yixing got bolder, and by then he was so charmed he wasn’t sure if he cared enough to put a stop to it.

Even if it _was_ a bad idea.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun whined, on his lunch break and away from Yixing's dangerous touches. “He’s so hot. I think he tailored the khaki shorts we wear, because there’s _no_ way they come that tight. I would have them if they came that tight.”

“Yeah? How tight exactly?” Despite his questions, Jongdae looked as far from interested as possible, numbering keys and matching them with guest names.

“I can see his dick, Jongdae. His bulge is so obvious and it’s killing me. It’s a good thing the counter is waist high or I’d probably have to say something about it for like, decency’s sake.” He settled his hands on his hips. “There are kids here for fuck’s sake.”

“I guess you have a problem then.”

“Jongdae! I know I do. Stop sorting keys and listen to me.”

Jongdae looked away from his list with a sigh, snapping the lid back on his sharpie. “If you’re so thirsty for his dick just pull him in a supply closet and suck him off. It’s what I did with Sehun.”

“You guys had been dating for a week when you did that, it’s not the same,” Baekhyun gripped.

“Just ask him out,” Jongdae finally said unhelpfully before going back to organizing keys. “I don't know what else to tell you.”

Dating co-workers wasn’t like, against the rules or anything, but Baekhyun had seen enough summer flings go wrong to be very cautious about caving under Yixing’s pretty smiles and soft touches.

“It’s a bad idea,” Kyungsoo told him, one night a few weeks into the summer when Baekhyun stopped by after his shift.

Kyungsoo was arguably his best friend here at the resort (Jongdae would claim that _he_ was Baekhyun's best friend), and the one he went to whenever he needed advice. His job as a bartender meant he was always around after the pool closed for the night, and that he was used to giving out advice to people he liked far less than Baekhyun.

At least, Baekhyun _assumed_ Kyungsoo liked him. It could be hard to tell with him.

“But Soo, he’s so _cute.”_ Baekhyun’s head hit the counter with a thud. “It’s so hard to resist him when he’s constantly looking like… _that._ And he keeps flirting, too. He’s so touchy. He’s been here for two weeks and already I’m going crazy.”

“Wow,” Kyungsoo drawled, shaking a martini for a woman at the end of the counter with an overpriced and drooping lei around her neck. “It looks like you may have met your match. Usually I get people complaining that _you’re_ too touchy.”

Baekhyun balled up a napkin and threw it at Kyungsoo. “I’m not that bad. I just need lots of affection.” Kyungsoo snorted as he poured the drink. “I can’t help the way I am.”

“Nothing I say is going to convince you one way or another. I can already tell that you’re thinking of ways to beat the new kid at his own game, and once you’ve set your mind to something there’s no argument that can get you to change it.” Kyungsoo punctuated his statement by dropping two olives in the drink and walking away to hand it to the woman.

Baekhyun hated that Kyungsoo was always right. While he waited for Kyungsoo to return from taking more orders, he thought of ways to do exactly what Kyungsoo said he would do. If Yixing wanted to flirt, then Baekhyun would flirt right back.

Everyone knew you couldn’t out-flirt a _flirt._ Especially not Baekhyun.

“Have you introduced him to Sehun yet?” Kyungsoo asked, pulling Baekhyun from his scheming. “If I recall correctly, he owes you a favor or two.”

“Why Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun purred, reaching across the counter to playfully pinch his cheek. “That’s the best idea you’ve had all week!”

Kyungsoo slapped his hand away. “I already regret it.”

“Whatever you _love_ me.”

“Debatable.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Oh, by the way, Luhan came by earlier.” He looked around quickly before lowering his voice. “Party this Friday, VIP clubhouse, same time. You know the drill.”

“Don’t tell Kris,” Baekhyun finished. “Got it.” He tapped the bar twice with hiss hand. “Thanks for the advice, Soo. See you later.”

Kyungsoo gave him a tiny, two-fingered salute before he turned and walked away.

Baekhyun took a moment to plan his next move before also stepping away from the bar.

He had a lifeguard to find.

 

“No way.”

“Sehun, you owe me. It’s not like I’m asking something difficult of you.”

“You’re asking me to come up behind you while you’re talking to the new kid and _bite_ you on the neck.” Sehun held up a finger when Baekhyun opened his mouth to protest. “You also said, and I quote, 'if you could do it after getting out of the pool so you’re dripping that would be preferable.'”

Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair. “I mean, you _are_ a lifeguard. It’s not a big ask.”

Sehun quirked a _very_ judgmental eyebrow at him. “I beg to differ. I’ve got a reputation to maintain. How will I get the tourist girls to buy me my Coke with Zero Sugar if they see me _biting_ the _neck_ of the towel boy? That shit is expensive here, Byun.”

Baekhyun felt like throttling Sehun by pool three in broad daylight with a towel was probably something that would get him fired. “Okay, what if you do it after hours? I’ll keep him late tomorrow night. Literally all you have to do is show up, bite me, then walk away.”

“I can do after hours. But I’m not getting wet.”

“Fine. I’ll drop the wet aspect if you slap my butt as you walk away.”

Sehun wrinkled his nose in distaste, but mumbled, “Fine, deal, whatever.”

Baekhyun whooped in delight, and from up in the lifeguard tower Junmyeon blew his whistle and glared at Baekhyun over the top of his Ray Bans.

Baekhyun waited until the guests had stopped looking at him before he flipped Junmyeon off.

 

“Hey, Yixing,” Baekhyun began, making sure to widen his eyes slightly and tilt his head in the way he knew made him look like a puppy. “Would you mind staying after for a bit? There’s a few things I want to go over with you about our end of day process.”

Yixing blinked at him, seemingly unaffected by Baekhyun’s attempts at being cute, and smiled that devastating smile. “Sure, Baekhyun.”

“Great.”

The rest of the day seemed to drag, but everything was in place. He just needed to make sure Yixing was in the right place at the right time.

“So, you wanted to talk to me?” Yixing approached him five minutes after the guests had left the pool area. There was a stack of used towels on the counter, dozens more to collect by the pools, probably. Perfect.

“Yeah, let’s walk and talk. There’s always dozens of towels to pick up from around the pools.”

Yixing followed him, amiable as ever, and Baekhyun essentially spent the walk toward pool three bullshitting his way through a lengthy explanation of what was arguably the easiest part of working the towel station.

He stopped at the edge of pool three, turning to face Yixing as he stepped closer than necessary to him and transferred some damp towels to Yixing's arms. Over his shoulder he could see Sehun approaching, exactly according to plan. And just behind _Sehun_ was Chanyeol, also according to plan.

As Sehun approached, Chanyeol took two massive steps forward, just enough to trip Sehun into the pool.

“Woah, is he okay?” Yixing asked as he spun around to investigate the splash. Chanyeol was already halfway to pool five, hands casually stuffed into the pockets of his bright red lifeguard swim shorts.

“Oh, he’s fine,” Baekhyun assured blandly as Sehun emerged from the water, thrashing like a fish in a net and looking downright _murderous_. He locked eyes with Baekhyun and he _knew_ Sehun was seconds away from walking away, so Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow and _dared_ him to do it.

“If you say so.” Yixing shrugged and turned back to face Baekhyun. Behind him, Sehun pulled himself out of the pool and headed right for Baekhyun.

Sehun never could back down from a dare, Baekhyun had learned.

“Anyway, what were you saying about…” Yixing trailed off as Sehun walked behind Baekhyun and nosed at his neck before biting down, ever so softly, on the skin just below Baekhyun's ear.

Baekhyun allowed his mouth to slacken, fluttering his eyelashes and letting his head loll to the side with a breathy sigh. He made sure he held Yixing’s stunned gaze the whole time.

Sehun brushed a kiss to his neck before pulling away. “Evening, Baek,” he greeted, before slapping his butt and strolling away.

“Uh.” For the first time since he’d started working there, Yixing looked _truly_ speechless.

“Oh, that’s just Sehun’s way of saying hello,” Baekhyun explained. “Anyway, closing is pretty simple.” Baekhyun headed back toward the towel station, continuing to chatter about the routines like nothing had happened.

“And! Before I forget,” he finished as they deposited the towels they had collected into the laundry chute, “there’s a staff party in the VIP clubhouse Friday at eleven. They’re totally approved by management,” Baekhyun lied, “as a fun way for the staff to get closer and let loose a little.”

“Um, okay.” Yixing looked significantly less dazed but definitely more confused.

“Okay well, great work today! See you tomorrow!” And then Baekhyun walked away as quickly as he could without looking suspicious.

He passed Chanyeol on his way out of the resort, subtly slipping him a five as he went by, Chanyeol's soft “Bye, Baek” following him into the balmy Hawaiian night.

 

“I heard you cashed in one of the favors Sehun owed you last night,” Jongdae remarked as they watched Junmyeon's arms slice cleanly through the water.

“It’s not necessary for him to do this every day, is it?” Luhan asked, staring at the play of water over Junmyeon's shoulders. “This seems gratuitous.”

“If he wants to maintain what he has, it is actually,” Minseok answered, before turning to Baekhyun. “Did the favor you asked Sehun to do involve him getting tripped into the pool by Yeol?”

“Wait _what?”_ Luhan pulled his attention away from Junmyeon to look at Baekhyun. “Byun, what on earth?”

“Yixing thinks he can out flirt me. I had to prove him wrong. Nobody is better than me at flirting.” Baekhyun slid his aviators down his nose to get a better look at Junmyeon's legs as they kicked steadily beneath the water.

 _“Shit,”_ Jongdae exclaimed, smiling like Christmas had come early. “I haven’t seen you this determined to woo someone since that summer Taeyeon worked concessions.”

“I’m not _wooing_ him. Just proving a point.”

“Absolutely _no_ fucking in the resort,” Luhan reminded with the same amount of enthusiasm one usually reserved for reading nutrition facts off a cereal box aloud. “I don’t need Kris up my ass again.”

“Wait, what exactly did you do Baek?” Jongin asked, appearing from nowhere as he often did. Technically he worked grounds maintenance, but Baekhyun could count on one hand the number of times he'd actually seen Jongin doing his job. “Oh good, I caught him just before he moves on to butterfly.”

They all focused on the pool to watch Junmyeon transition from breast stroke to butterfly seamlessly.

“Fuck, it’s like watching a dolphin swim,” Jongdae said with a low whistle.

Baekhyun waited until Junmyeon went back to the more mundane freestyle stroke before explaining exactly what he'd done last night with the help of Chanyeol and Sehun.

 _“Fuck,”_ Jongin said once Baekhyun had finished explaining. “I can’t believe you had him _bite_ your _neck_ in broad daylight. That was almost as shameless as something Luhan would do.”

“That’s because Luhan is more demon than human,” Kris said, making them all jump in surprise. “Seriously, you guys have got to stop doing this every morning. It’s distract—oh.”

Junmyeon was getting out of the pool, water making his sun-tanned skin glisten in the early morning sunshine, and while Junmyeon wasn’t really Baekhyun’s type, he still felt him mouth go a little dry at the sight.

“Back to work guys,” Kris said a bit faintly.

“Aye, captain,” Jongdae said with a wry grin and a salute.

They all filed past Junmyeon on their way out of the pool area giving him smiles and waves, Minseok going as far as to slap him playfully on the butt as he walked past just to see the way Junmyeon’s mouth dropped open in shock, probably.

“What do you want to bet Kris has never realized how hot Junmyeon is until this morning?” Jongdae asked softly, once they were out of earshot from them.

“I’m not taking that bet.” Minseok peered over his shoulder as he spoke. “There’s no way he could remain so unaffected by a wet Junmyeon smiling at him like that without loads of practice.”

Baekhyun turned around, along with everyone else, and watched as Junmyeon laughed at something Kris said and placed a hand on his bicep. It was difficult to tell at that distance, but Baekhyun could have sworn he saw the tips of Kris’s ears redden slightly.  

Interesting.

 

Baekhyun didn’t have to wait long to see if anything would come of his scheme.

That same morning, he was leaning over the counter and checking the list of towels currently out, idly watching Minseok do his early morning workout through the glass windows of the fitness center, when it happened.

A pair of hands settled on his hips, Yixing pressing into him and leaning over on top of him, pushing him down further against the counter as he whispered, “Good morning, Baekhyun,” directly into his ear.

Baekhyun shivered, his pen slipping from his fingers as he braced his hands on the counter. Two could play at this game, and Baekhyun was nothing if not an opportunist. He turned his head until Yixing's nose brushed his cheek. “Good morning, Yixing.” He punctuated his greeting with a slow roll of his hips backward, delighting in the small gasp he pulled from Yixing.

He enjoyed it far more than he should have, and admitted to himself that maybe Jongdae had been right and this was more than just a game.

Maybe he already liked Yixing far more than just as a co-worker.

He made the mistake of looking up right as Minseok caught his eye through the glass, and even from that distance it was easy to see the way his eyebrows disappeared into his fringe. Whoops. That was one awkward conversation he was going to have today at lunch.

He heard the unmistakable sound of Kris and Luhan's voices from around the corner, and quickly spun out of Yixing's hold.

“How are the towels today?” Luhan asked, ringing the bell on their counter obnoxiously. He had a white smear of sunscreen across the bridge of his nose.

“Organized and ready to go, just like they are every morning.” Baekhyun slapped away Luhan’s hand as he tried to reach for his clipboard. “Don’t you have other rounds to do? Go bother Minseok.”

Luhan quirked an eyebrow at Baekhyun’s tone and raised his hands in surrender. “Whew, okay then. I’ll check in on you later.”

Luhan walked away without further comment, much to Baekhyun's relief. Kris appeared a moment later, and Baekhyun merely pointed in the direction Luhan had gone, Kris leaving just as soon as he’d come with nothing more than a nod in their direction. It was hard to think when Yixing was tracing light fingers on the small of Baekhyun’s back beneath the counter.

Baekhyun thought about brushing Yixing's hand aside but realized it would be counter productive to his plan and not what he wanted to do anyway, so instead he turned back around and caught Yixing's hand in his, lacing their fingers. “It's Friday.”

“Yes, I’m aware.” Yixing's thumb traced circles on his palm.

Tingles of pleasure ran up his spine, and Baekhyun probably needed to decide sooner rather than later what this was going to be before it got too out of hand. “Party's tonight. You coming?”

Yixing narrowed his eyes playfully. “I’m not convinced yet.”

“Well then, I suppose I’ll just have to convince you then, won’t I?”

And Baekhyun spent the rest of the work day doing just that. He dropped a towel right at Yixing’s feet at one point in the early afternoon, but instead of crouching down like someone without an objective, Baekhyun did his best slut drop (he'd once asked a slightly drunk Jongin to teach him, and Jongin was the best at those things), and made sure to drag his ass all the way up Yixing’s legs as he stood, lingering just long enough to teasingly grind against his crotch before stepping away like nothing has happened.

Yixing took a fifteen-minute break shortly after and came back _thirty_ minutes later looking more flushed than the heat warranted.

Baekhyun smirked in satisfaction and didn’t let up with his fleeting touches and heavy looks.

“Convinced yet?” Baekhyun asked at the end of the day, pressing up close to Yixing's back and whispering in his ear.

Yixing shivered, let his head drop into his hands, and said, “ _Fuck, yes.”_

Baekhyun danced away happily. “Great! Meet me at the valet stand tonight at eleven. I’ll get you in.” He booked it out of the station, leaving Yixing to close for the day and the chance to cool down a little before the party tonight.

Baekhyun really couldn’t be out-flirted.

 

The VIP clubhouse was one of the best kept secrets at the resort. It was tucked away behind the five different pools, away from the main clubhouse. It was a large, open room with high ceilings. There was a wet bar at the back of the room, half the floor hardwood and the other half plush carpet, intended to suit multiple needs. There were bookshelves lining the walls, plush couches and armchairs scattered in corners and groups for people to sit and talk while they did whatever the very rich who vacationed here did.

Either way, it was perfect for the staff when they wanted to blow off some steam. The clubhouse was locked to the guests at ten-thirty, and after management escorted the last of the guests out nobody checked on it.

Baekhyun met Yixing at the valet stand and immediately took his hand, smiling at him over his shoulder as he guided him through the resort toward the clubhouse. He loved these parties.

“I thought you said this was a chill thing to relax?” Yixing asked as they walked into the VIP clubhouse.

Baekhyun saw how he could have been confused. Between Chanyeol playing DJ at the stereo in the corner that hooked into the surround system, Jongin grinding on his boyfriend Taemin to what Chanyeol was playing, and Kyungsoo mixing drinks like he was being paid for it (he wasn’t, he was off tonight) while Zitao from concessions was unloading various snacks onto the counter, it certainly looked like a rager.

“This is chill…for us. Besides, I never said chill, I said it was so we could let loose a little.”

“I don’t think this qualifies as letting loose. This is more like going batshit crazy when your parents leave you alone in the house for a weekend and you invite the entire school over for a party.” He gestured around the room.

It certainly looked like that. The rest of the staff had pushed away the furniture to the other side of the room, leaving the majority of the space that was bare hardwood floor open for dancing while still providing seating here and there on the carpeted half.

Baekhyun waved a hand between them in dismissal. “Relax, it’s fine.” He started to lead Yixing over to where Kyungsoo was at the wet-bar along the far side of the room. “He needs help relaxing,” Baekhyun said to Kyungsoo, pointing at Yixing.

“First time at one of these things?” Kyungsoo remarked, throwing an obscene amount of gin into a martini glass. “Don’t worry. It’ll be fine as long as Kris doesn’t find out.”

Yixing turned to Baekhyun with wide eyes. “I thought you said management knew about this?”

“Did I?” Baekhyun hummed, taking the gin martini Kyungsoo had finished for Yixing and sipping at it nonchalantly. “I must have misspoken. Whoops.”

Kyungsoo snorted. “You’ve been played, Zhang.”

“I’m beginning to realize that.” Yixing glared at Baekhyun. “I can’t believe you lied to me.”

Baekhyun slid into his space, pulling out his most devastating pout, and said, “I wanted you to come and I knew you wouldn’t if you thought your job was at risk—which it isn’t, by the way—and I wanted you to come.”

Yixing grabbed the drink Kyungsoo made for him with a tight-lipped smile before tugging Baekhyun into a relatively quiet corner and furiously whispering, “Baekhyun I’m serious. I need this job. I can’t believe you’d jeopardize me like this.”

Baekhyun bit his lip guiltily. He hadn’t known Yixing—calm, easy-going Yixing—would react like this, and he felt bad for stressing him out unnecessarily. “I’m sorry, Yixing. I won’t lie to you again. Just…stay? Please? You’re already here.” He rested a hand on Yixing's bicep for a moment, before trailing it down to tangle their fingers gently.

Yixing held onto his anger for another anxiety-inducing second before sighing, his shoulders dropping with the release of tension and squeezing Baekhyun’s hand gently. “Fine. You’re hard to say no to.”

Baekhyun, so overcome with joy that Yixing was staying, didn’t think twice about swaying onto his toes and kissing Yixing right then and there.

“Um.” Yixing blinked at him in surprise, lips parted just slightly, and it only made Baekhyun want to kiss him more. “What was that for?”

Baekhyun finished off his martini in one desperate gulp. “I wanted to?”

A spark of something that looked a lot like lust danced behind Yixing's eyes as he bent down to set his own glass on the ground. “Oh? Then I suppose you won’t mind if I do this?” he asked, straightening back up. And before Baekhyun could answer him, Yixing used his free hand to cup Baekhyun’s jaw and pull him back in for a deeper, much longer kiss.

It was immediately too hot in the room, and Baekhyun went weak in the knees under the force of Yixing's kiss. It felt like no first kiss he’d _ever_ had before. Yixing immediately did exactly what Baekhyun loved most about kissing: nibbling on his lip and tugging softly with his teeth before sweeping into Baekhyun’s mouth with his tongue, at once gentle and teasing while being dangerously possessive in a way that made Baekhyun glow like a river of lava.

He dropped Yixing's hand and threw his arms around Yixing, empty martini glass and all, and used his free hand to slide his fingers through the soft buzz of Yixing's undercut. He tugged at the longer strands when he encountered them, eliciting a delicious groan from the back of Yixing's throat, almost too low to be heard over the music. Want pooled heavy and warm in his stomach as Yixing pulled him closer by his waist, until they were brushing from knees to chest, and it was _so_ much better than he’d imagined.

The weeks of flirting spilled over into the kiss, their hands starting to roam and Yixing spinning to press Baekhyun into the wall behind them, the martini glass slipping from his fingers to land on the plush carpet with a soft thud.

Yixing pulled away to breathe, nosing at Baekhyun’s cheek and neck as he left wet kisses in a trail downward. “I’ve wanted this since my first week here,” he murmured against Baekhyun’s skin. “You’ve been _such_ a flirt.”

“I’ve been a flirt?” Baekhyun laughed breathlessly as Yixing bit down on his neck lightly, rolling the skin gently between his teeth. “Are you aware of what you’ve been doing?”

“Mmmm,” Yixing hummed against his skin, “but you started it. Having Sehun bite you on the neck in front of me,” he punctuated his words with a harsh nip at Baekhyun’s neck, making him gasp in surprise and arousal. “Do you know how hot that was?”

“I had an idea,” Baekhyun replied, grinding his hips down on the leg Yixing slipped between his thighs. “I’m glad it worked.”

Yixing returned to his lips with a soft moan, his hands gripping Baekhyun’s hips and pinning them to the wall, limiting his movement. “Easy baby, or else I’ll be tempted to do something _truly_ indecent in public.”

“Please,” Baekhyun panted, suddenly overwhelmed with desire and need.

Yixing's eyes darkened, and he opened his mouth to say something when a loud cry made them look toward the center of the room.

Chanyeol had tripped over Minseok and Luhan, who were stretched out on one of the couches making out, Luhan’s foot dangling off the couch and looking like what tripped Chanyeol. His cry of distress didn’t seem to bother them in the slightest as they carried on like nothing had happened, but it did draw everyone else’s attention when the bottle of whiskey he was carrying went flying from his hand to break open on the dance floor.

“Shit!” Sehun cried as he got splashed with whiskey. He was probably angrier over the fact that it interrupted his kiss with Jongdae more than the fact he was now covered in alcohol, but Baekhyun couldn’t be certain.

“I’m sorry, sorry!” Chanyeol apologized, scampering away from the mess and over to where Baekhyun and Yixing were to hide behind them.

“Fuck, someone get a mop,” Jongdae laughed. “If management sees that stain we’re all screwed.”

“I got it,” Kyungsoo volunteered, walking over to the broom closet tucked away in the corner behind a hibiscus plant. He opened the door, only to leap back in shock with a loud curse.

Everyone looked at him in tandem, and the room fell absolutely silent, the low hum of music the only thing breaking the silence.

“Holy _shit,”_ Chanyeol said softly, nudging Baekhyun in the ribs with his elbow.

Holy shit was right. There, in the closet, were Kris and Junmyeon, kissing each other deeply, oblivious to the world.

Junmyeon's arms were slung around Kris's neck straining up on his tip toes to kiss him as thoroughly as possible. Kris had one hand around Junmyeon’s waist, the other knotted in his hair.

“Oh ho ho? What’s this?” Luhan's delighted cackle shattered the silence. “Our fearless leader, playing tonsil hockey with the hot lifeguard?”

“I _knew_ he was affected by Junmyeon,” Baekhyun whispered to Yixing, feeling smug. He hadn’t thought that he’d imagined the way Kris had been flustered around Junmyeon.

“Nobody says tonsil hockey, Luhan you idiot,” Zitao shouted across the room, his eyes narrowed in confusion. “He does make a good point, though.”

Kris and Junmyeon were _still_ going at it.

“Do you think maybe we should like, tap them or something?” Taemin questioned, leaning back against Jongin, who had his arms wound around his waist.

“You don’t even _work_ here,” Jongdae said blithely, waving Taemin off. “Kyungsoo, do something.”

Kyungsoo scowled and smacked Kris on the shoulder, making him startle away from Junmyeon with a small surprised noise.

 _“What?”_ Kris growled, looking at Kyungsoo disgruntledly.

“Uh, not to pop your bubble,” Luhan began, getting off Minseok to walk closer to the closet and looking like he was _greatly_ enjoying what he was doing. “But we can all see you.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “Yeah, no shit.”

“Who knew Kris had enough game to get Junmyeon, is anyone else surprised?” Zitao asked the room at large.

“Does anyone not care that our boss, the one who can fire us for having this party, is here?” Yixing crossed his arms and glared at Baekhyun, even though he was clearly addressing the whole room. “I think that’s the more pressing matter, right now.”

“Please,” Kris scoffed. “I always knew about the parties. Junmyeon and I have been dating for a year now.”

Luhan gasped dramatically, stumbling back into Minseok who caught him easily. “You never said anything!”

Junmyeon smirked into Kris’s shoulder as Kris grinned smugly. “Yeah, well, it was way more fun to sneak in and fool around with Junmyeon.”

“I can’t believe I work with a bunch of children,” Kyungsoo muttered as everyone relaxed back into what they were doing. “Can you two move? I need a mop.”

But Kris and Junmyeon were already busy kissing again, too involved with each other to bother moving.

“What kind of place is this?” Yixing asked, Baekhyun assumed it was rhetorical but answered it anyway.

“The best place to work.”

 

Kissing Yixing at the party turned out to be a monumental mistake.

Because Yixing's new favorite past time during slow moments at work in the days that followed was to kiss Baekhyun senseless against the counter, heedless of anyone who could have been watching. And Baekhyun, well, he was _very_ willing to be kissed by Yixing.

Too willing, probably.

“Hey, not to like, crack your coconut or anything but do you think you guys could stop making out right in front of my windows?”

Baekhyun whimpered as Yixing broke off their kiss to answer Minseok. “Sure thing, Minseok.” Baekhyun settled for burying his face in Yixing's neck.

He smiled sweetly at Minseok over Yixing's shoulder. “Sorry dude.”

Minseok snorted. “I highly doubt that. Anyway, don’t get caught by Kris. You know how he feels about pda on the clock.”

“Mmm I’m not sure Kris has much room to talk, after the party last week,” Baekhyun countered.

“We were all there, he can’t take it back.” Yixing shifted around until he was hugging Baekhyun from behind, and while he might not have doe eyes like Luhan, Baekhyun knew first-hand how deadly his wide-eyed look of innocence could be.

Judging by the pinched look on Minseok's face he wasn’t entirely immune to the look Yixing was pulling either. “Fine. It’s your jobs on the line, not mine.”

“Just go find your boyfriend,” Baekhyun shot back. “Luhan should be around the lifeguard station right around now, probably trying to figure out how Sehun keeps getting the tourists to fan him or something.”

“Yeah, how _does_ Sehun do that?” Minseok asked, shifting topics right along with Baekhyun, leaning against their counter and crossing his arms. Clearly the fitness center wasn’t busy at that particular moment.

“It’s the face,” Yixing said confidently. “He’s so cold looking, it makes people want to please him and warm him up.”

“Plus, he’s hot as fuck,” Baekhyun added. “Actually, all the lifeguards are. Huh.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Minseok fell silent before sighing and tapping the counter in farewell. “Well, I’m going to go coax Zitao to give me free Gatorade. Try not to like, fuck in public and get fired, yeah?” And he walked away before either of them could respond.

Baekhyun laughed, a little too high and more strained that he liked. “We _won’t,”_ he insisted, although Minseok was already long gone.

“Yeah, we aren’t animals,” Yixing snorted, moving away to fold and stack some towels that had been delivered fresh from laundry.

The air was suddenly very thick between them.

Baekhyun looked at his watch. It was eleven in the morning. He tugged at the collar of his uniform aqua-blue polo shirt. It was going to be fine. He wasn’t going to jump Yixing. They’d only kissed since the party, it was too soon to do anything more, right? Right. That was too fast.

Then again, Yixing was _really_ hot. Besides, it wasn’t like he was a complete stranger or anything. Baekhyun had gotten to know him over the long hours they spent with each other every day. They were friends, so it wouldn’t like, be that strange, right?

He glanced over his shoulder to look at Yixing, only to find Yixing staring at his ass with a dark look in his eyes, slowly folding a towel. A shiver inched its way down his spine as Yixing's eyes dragged slowly up his body to meet his gaze, undisguised want shining through them.

“I’m taking my lunch break!” Baekhyun shouted, barely managing to clock out on the computer before booking it out of the station. He didn’t trust himself to stick around when Yixing was looking at him like that.

 

“He’s going to kill me,” Baekhyun whined to Zitao, waiting for him to get him some nachos. “He keeps _looking_ at me.”

Zitao rolled his eyes. “Wow. Heaven forbid he _look_ at you.”

“I’m serious! It’s like he’s undressing me with his eyes and it’s driving me crazy.”

“Then just undress for him,” Jongdae suggested, walking up to the concessions counter with Chanyeol in tow. “I know you want to.”

Baekhyun turned and gaped at him for a moment. “I can’t just, _strip_ at work, Jongdae.”

“It’s interesting that your reservation is that you’re at work,” Chanyeol observed, “not, you know, stripping for Yixing.”

“Oh, fuck off Chanyeol. Don’t you have kids to protect from drowning or something?”

Chanyeol smiled at him, showing off his perfectly white smile. “Nah, Sehun and Junmyeon are on shift right now. I don’t have to be back for another hour.”

“Just take him home tonight,” Jongdae suggested, shoving Chanyeol aside. “Get it out of your system so that you aren’t so distracted at work.”

“Or,” Zitao smirked mischievously, “if you’re into the kinky shit just fuck him in the locker room showers like Sehun and Jongdae.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun both had to leap and restrain Jongdae to keep him from vaulting over the counter to strangle Zitao.

At the end of his lunch break he still wasn’t sure how he was going to deal with the problem of Yixing and his heated stare, but he was at least resolved that one way or another, it would be resolved tonight.

 

In the end, Baekhyun mused, he _did_ manage to wait until after hours, at least.

It happened as they were closing up for the night. Minseok had already waved goodbye to them both, Luhan meeting him outside the fitness center and tugging him away by their linked hands.

Yixing and Baekhyun were folding the last of the clean towels to put away when they both reached for the same towel, their hands brushing, and it was so _stupid_ that something as simple, as _mundane_ as their hands brushing caused them to crash together like waves against rocks, but they did.

One moment Baekhyun had a handful of towel, the next his hands were twisting in the hem of Yixing's shirt, tugging it out of his obscenely tight khakis to yank it over his head. Yixing's hands gripped his hips, spinning to push Baekhyun against the counter, grabbing behind his thighs to lift Baekhyun up and stepping between his legs to get closer.

Baekhyun tightened his legs around Yixing's waist, quickly removing his own shirt before pulling Yixing in for a kiss that lit him on fire, searing in intensity as Yixing laid claim to his mouth. Baekhyun got a little lost in the kiss, distracted by the way Yixing tugged on his lips with his teeth, picking Baekhyun apart piece by piece until he was soft and pliant in his hold.

Baekhyun gasped in pleasure when Yixing rolled his hips into Baekhyun’s, his hands fumbling at Baekhyun’s belt to undo his shorts. “I want you, so much,” Yixing muttered against his lips, his hand palming Baekhyun’s cock through his underwear.

Baekhyun fisted a hand in Yixing's hair, slid the other one inside Yixing's pants to grip his ass and tug him closer, and kissed up his jaw to his ear to whisper, “Then take me.”

Yixing pulled away slightly with a groan. “Here? You sure?”

Baekhyun quickly weighed the risks of getting caught against his desire for Yixing to fuck him _immediately._ “Yeah, shit, please.” He hopped off the counter, groaning as Yixing didn’t step away, the close proximity making Baekhyun’s erection rub down Yixing's torso as he settled back on his feet. “How do you want to do this?” He swiftly undid Yixing's pants as he spoke.

Yixing reached into his pocket and pulled a packet of lube and a condom out. “Like this?”

Baekhyun’s mouth went a little dry. “How—when—why do you just, have that?”

Yixing smirked. “I stopped by the convenience store in the main clubhouse on my lunch break. I figured we weren’t going to last long.”

It shouldn’t have been as sexy as it was, but the implications that Yixing was just as desperate for Baekhyun as he was for Yixing made Baekhyun flush with desire. He reached into Yixing's undone shorts and pulled his cock free, gripping it easily and giving a few gentle tugs just to watch Yixing's eyes flutter in pleasure.

“What are you waiting for, Xing?”

Yixing eyes snapped open and settled on Baekhyun, and he dropped the packets on the counter in favor of yanking Baekhyun’s shorts and underwear down his thighs, spinning him around and pressing against him from behind, his cock pressing between Baekhyun’s cheeks teasingly.

“This isn’t _exactly_ how I imagined this would go,” Baekhyun panted as Yixing bent him over the counter, the sound of a packet being torn open barely audible over his breaths.

“Oh? What were you expecting when you teased me like you have?” Yixing asked, slipping one slick finger inside him with little preamble.

“That we would be in a bed, for one,” Baekhyun managed around a moan, his head thunking against the counter as Yixing worked his finger around in him, loosening him up.

“Next time,” Yixing replied, working a second finger in with the first, making Baekhyun whine softly at the stretch.

“N-next time?” Baekhyun baited, playing dumb. He wanted to hear what Yixing meant by that, exactly. He hoped it was what he thought it was.

Yixing hummed and bit at his shoulder blade, making Baekhyun shudder. “You didn’t think this was a one-time thing, did you?” Yixing nosed his way down his spine, leaving soft kisses along his ribs. “There’s no way I’m letting someone as incredible as you get away.”

Baekhyun slapped a hand against the counter and moaned as Yixing slipped a third finger in him, moving slowly through the stretch before picking the pace back up again. “T-that’s good,” Baekhyun breathed, rocking back against Yixing's fingers. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Yeah?” Yixing's fingers brushed his prostate, making Baekhyun twitch against the counter. “Why’s that, baby?”

“Because—nngh,” he cut off as Yixing wrapped a hand around his cock, giving him a little relief while simultaneously working him up more. “Because I like you way too much for this to be casual.”

Yixing's fingers slid out of him suddenly, and Baekhyun almost panicked before he heard foil crinkling. A moment later, Yixing was pushing into him slowly, his chest covering Baekhyun’s back. “Trust me, sweetheart,” Yixing whispered against his ear. “This is far from casual.”

Baekhyun braced his hands against the counter to make it easier for him to roll back against Yixing's hips, working his cock in a little deeper. “Good. Now move.”

Yixing kissed him on the nape of his neck before pulling away, his hands gripping at Baekhyun’s waist and holding firm as he began slowly moving his hips, gradually working up to a steady pace that had Baekhyun’s knees shaking.

At this angle, Yixing was hitting his prostate every few strokes, just enough to be teasing and arousing without overwhelming Baekhyun. He didn’t know if it was intentional or not on Yixing's part, but either way it had pleasure building in Baekhyun’s stomach, the backs of his thighs tingling as he coiled tighter. One of Yixing's hands slid up his ribs, coming around his torso to lightly tease at a nipple, coaxing a moan from Baekhyun.

“You feel amazing,” Yixing moaned, his pace picking up as he got closer. “So, so much better than I imagined.”

Baekhyun opened his mouth to agree, but all that came out was a strangled whimper as Yixing wrapped a hand around his cock again, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Yixing pressed his thumb against the slit on an upstroke, and Baekhyun came apart, shaking with the force of it as pleasure rushed through him.

Yixing's hips became erratic in rhythm as Baekhyun clenched around him, Yixing coming just as Baekhyun was winding down, leaning forward to bite at his shoulder as he released into the condom.

Baekhyun went boneless, pressed against the counter by Yixing's weight and too shaky to do anything other than recover his breathing. After a moment, Yixing lifted away and pulled out gently. “You okay, Baek?”

Baekhyun hummed happily, leaning up on his elbows and smiling at Yixing over his shoulder. “Yeah, I’m great.”

Yixing returned his smile before disposing the condom in the trash under the counter and tucking himself back into his pants, grabbing one of the clean towels they had yet to fold and using it to wipe the lube and cum off Baekhyun’s skin, then the counter. He dumped the towel straight into the laundry chute before helping Baekhyun dress.

He gently turned Baekhyun to face him, cupping his face between his hands and kissing him gently. Baekhyun looped his arms around Yixing's neck easily, naturally, and carefully licked into Yixing's mouth, allowing himself to get lost in the sensation of Yixing kissing him.

“Come on,” Yixing coaxed, easing out of their kiss after a while. “Let’s finish up and get out of here. I’m not done with you yet.”

Baekhyun nodded in agreement, desire sparking in his gut once more.

It was a long, satisfying night.

 

 

"So y'all dating now?” Luhan blew an obnoxiously large pink bubble with his gum. “Minseok said he saw you guys fucking in here one night after hours. Which I expressly told you _not_ to do, Byun." Luhan glared at him over top of his classic style Maui Jims.

Baekhyun looked at Yixing and shrugged.

“What do you say, baby?” Yixing asked with a soft smile. “Wanna be my boyfriend?”

Baekhyun beamed. It was an easy answer when it felt like they’d been dating for a while now. “Yeah, babe. Let’s do this.”

“Wait, you haven’t even talked about it until this moment?” Luhan screeched, whipping his sunglasses off his face. “It took me _months_ of wooing before Minseok agreed to date me!”

“That’s because you’re fucking ridiculous and an embarrassment in public,” Minseok said ruthlessly, coming up behind Luhan and slapping his butt. “It’s a good thing you’re hot enough to make up for it.”

Luhan placed a hand on his chest. “Et tu, Kim?”

“Stop being such a dramatic bitch.” Minseok rolled his eyes. “Now, come on. We need to go now or else we’ll miss it.”

 

“You’d think knowing he and Kris are fucking would take some of the fun out of it,” Jongdae whispered, “but it really doesn’t.”

“I know right?” Minseok shook his head. “It’s amazing really.”

Junmyeon slid gracefully in and out of the water with each stroke, his limbs cutting through the water with ease.

“Do you think he realizes how much power he has?” Yixing muses. “Like, do you think he knows that he could probably convince us to do just about anything for him?”

“Fuck, I hope not. Can you imagine? He’d be terrifying.” Luhan looped an arm around Minseok’s shoulders, leaning against him. “That’s too much power for one person to have.”

“How do Sehun and Chanyeol do it?” Jongin mused. “I couldn’t work with that kind of competition every day.”

Junmyeon executed a truly beautiful wall turn, and Baekhyun politely golf-clapped in appreciation.

“You know, it should be really weird that you guys come early every morning just to watch my boyfriend swim laps,” Kris remarked, sitting behind them on one of the sunning chairs.

Next to Baekhyun, Yixing jumped slightly in shock. He was still a bit skittish around Kris, but that was normal. It took a while to get used to his resting bitch face, but once the intimidation of his face wore off there was nothing to distract from how much of a dork he really was.

“It’s not weird,” Luhan defended. “We’re appreciating the view, that’s all.”

“Your boyfriend is hot, just let it happen.” Jongdae smiled at Kris disarmingly.

“Guys,” Baekhyun began, a realization crashing through him. “Do you think he has an exhibition kink?”

“Fuck,” Jongin said, eyes widening.

As one, they all turned around to look at Kris.

“Would you look at that, I’ve got to go finalize the lifeguard schedule for this week.” Kris looked anywhere but at one of them as he stood up to leave.

“Coward,” Luhan muttered, just loud enough for Kris to hear.

Kris’s shoulders stiffened, but he kept walking.

“He’s getting out,” Yixing alerted softly, nudging Baekhyun’s hip with his own.

He turned back around just in time to watch Junmyeon’s body emerge from the water, the bright morning sun making the water shimmer over his pecs and abs as it streamed from his body.

“Truly, the best way to start a morning,” Jongdae said, clapping appreciatively and whistling at Junmyeon.

The rest of them joined Jongdae in applauding Junmyeon, Luhan cackling in delight as Junmyeon blushed and smiled at them, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I can think of a few better starts to my morning,” Yixing whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, soft enough to go unheard by the rest of the group. He nipped gently at the tip of Baekhyun’s ear.

Baekhyun smiled at his boyfriend, winking playfully. “I can’t wait for you to show me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I recently stayed at a resort during my vacation in Hawaii and this was the result. Major thanks to aria, who helped me and cheered me on initially, and to both cinny and han, who together left about fifty-five comments on my working doc that can be boiled down to keysmashes and incoherent screaming. 
> 
> Love you guys <3
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_xKikix)


End file.
